


What the eyes see and the heart hears

by winchesters_detetives_wizards_hobbits



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Romanian Voice Mail, Sorry google translation, Translation below, may be inacurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_detetives_wizards_hobbits/pseuds/winchesters_detetives_wizards_hobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty title sorry.... <br/>Basically what it says in the tin, read and see</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the eyes see and the heart hears

_VOICE MAILBOX, FIRST UNHEARD MESSAGE_

"Pat întoarce la mine bine, te iubesc!" (Baby come back to me alright, I love you!)

_END OF MESSAGE, TO LISTEN AGAIN, PRESS ONE, NEXT MESSAGE, PRESS TWO, *2*_

_SECOND UNHEARD MESSAGE_

"Eu chiar dor de tine, când vii acasă? Sună-mă, te iubesc..." (I really miss you, when are you coming home? Call me back, I love you...)

_END OF MESSAGE, TO LISTEN AGAIN, PRESS ONE, NEXT MESSAGE, PRESS TWO, *2*_

_THIRD UNHEAR MESSAGE_

"De ce nu m-ai sunat? Ce se întâmplă, te iubesc, mi-e dor." (What's going on? Why haven't you called me, I love you, I miss you.)

_END OF MESSAGE, TO LISTEN AGAIN, PRESS ONE, NEXT MESSAGE, PRESS TWO, *2*_

_LAST UNHEARD MESSAGE_

"Cum îndrăznești! Mi-ai promis!" (How dare you! You promised!)

_END OF MESSAGES_

 


End file.
